Mais uma noite de amor em Paris
by Lady Fos
Summary: Depois de uma ronda numa noite de sábado, a curiosidade acaba por vencer Chat Noir, que segue Ladybug pelas ruas de Paris, disposto a saber quem se esconde por baixo da máscara.


**Disclaimer: Ladybug não me pertence.**

 **One-shot rapidinha, que fiz com muito carinho. É a minha primeira fanfic de Miraculous e eu estou muito viciada no desenho, então espero muito que gostem, de coração. Também é minha primeira fanfic sozinha desde muito tempo, então perdoem qualquer erro.**

 **Boa leitura a todos desde já, aproveitem, beijos :3**

Se alguém olhasse para cima com atenção, especificamente para os telhados das casas de Paris, iria notar que duas figuras corriam em alta velocidade. Os olhos atentos dos dois esquadriavam todos os becos, todos os cantos em que algo suspeito pudesse estar escondido.

-Nessa velocidade, vamos bater nosso recorde, não é mesmo bugaboo? - Ele olhou sedutoramente na direção da garota. Bom, na opinião dele.

-Não olhe para mim, olhe para as ruas, estamos numa ronda lembra? - Ela falou dando apenas uma rápida olhada nele. - E não me chame de bugaboo.

Os dois saltaram mais algumas casas, e acabaram chegando numa praça onde o fluxo de pessoas não era tão grande. Aquele era o seu ponto de encontro e partida.

-É, parece que nessa noite nós nos superamos mesmo. – Ladybug falou sorrindo. Chat Noir ficou olhando ela sorrir. Vários anos se passaram desde que se conheceram e ele continuava ficando abobalhado a cada vez que ela sorria. Ah, como a amava.

-Sabia que hoje é meu aniversário my lady? O que acha de finalmente mostrar sua identidade para que eu ganhe meu presente de aniversário?

-Seu aniversário não é hoje, gatinho. – Ela deu uma gargalhada de mais uma tentativa boba dele. Depois de 5 anos juntos como parceiros, acabaram desenvolvendo uma grande amizade, e com isso sabiam muito um do outro. De qualquer forma, sempre achou curioso o fato do amigo ter a mesma data de aniversário que Adrien. - Eu já te disse que você faz aniversário no mesmo dia que um amigo meu, né?

-Não, nunca comentou. Ultimamente não tem falado quase nada de você. - Ele fez um biquinho de chateação por estar sendo comparado com outro. Em geral era sempre assim, ele começava a dar em cima dela e ela nunca o levava a sério. Mas tinha medo de tentar algo mais ousado e acabar perdendo sua amizade.

-Me desculpe, a faculdade realmente tem tomado muito do meu tempo. Quando não estou aqui, estou estudando. As coisas andam bem corridas. – Ela enrolava com calma o ioiô enquanto andava devagar na direção de sua casa. Chat começou a segui-la, mas foi logo barrado. – Sua casa fica em uma direção oposta, não tente me seguir Chat Noir.

-Mas, my lady... – Ele estava desolado, mas logo teve uma ideia e se animou. - Você sabe que garotas não podem andar sozinhas durante a noite, então me dê o prazer de te acompanhar até a sua...

\- E estragar a minha identidade, que com muito sacrifício mantive escondido de você? Não mesmo. – Ela riu novamente, mas logo parou para acrescentar: - Chat, estou cansada, faz dias que não durmo direito, e amanhã eu tenho que terminar um projeto, por isso preciso ir logo. Você sabe que eu te adoro, mas é melhor que a gente não saiba quem está por baixo dessa roupa. Eu confio em você, mas não envolveria só nós dois, estamos falando de nossas famílias e amigos também. Eu sei que você entende. – Ela foi até ele e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha. Em geral, só fazia isso quando sabia que o havia deixado triste. Mas o perfume que sentia sempre lhe intrigava. Ela conhecia aquele cheiro de algum lugar.

-Eu entendo, mas não quero entender... – Ela ficou triste também. Sabia o quão difícil era esconder coisas de amigos, e isso lhe doía. Ela também queria saber quem se escondia ali, quem era aquele ser que sempre fora um pouco estranho aos olhos dela. As vezes juntava as peças e ela encontrava resultados que só poderiam ser idiotas. Então com o tempo, deixou isso para lá.

-Vamos fazer assim, você me leva até a esquina e depois volta, tá? – Ele sorriu de leve.

-Só se deixar que eu fique te olhando até o final da rua. – Ela levantou o cenho e já falar algo quando ele também falou. – É para a sua segurança.

-Tudo bem então, mas quando não estiver me vendo mais, vai pra casa, nada de me seguir, tudo bem?

Deram alguns passos, com Chat Noir bem grudado a Ladybug, enquanto ela achava graça do jeito dele. Chegando na esquina, ela se despediu dele com um aceno, e sem falar mais nada, começou a saltar pelos telhados com a ajuda de se ioiô, tomando o devido cuidado para não escorregar.

O garoto ficou observando-a até o final da rua, mas mesmo quando ela já não estava em sua vista, ele ficou na mesma posição. Há quantos anos ansiava para saber quem realmente era? Mesmo se envolvendo com outras meninas em alguns beijos descompromissados em sua forma civil, nunca conseguiu deixar aquele sentimento de lado, porque no fundo ele sabia que a conhecia, e sabia que valia a pena.

O anel deu o primeiro ''bip'' de aviso. Porém, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto com a ideia que teve. Então, ele saiu correndo sem se importar que a qualquer hora perderia seus poderes.

Marinette pousou em sua varanda quando apenas a máscara restava no seu rosto. Tikki logo apareceu cansada e precisando comer, então ela a pegou com cuidado, entrando no quarto e deixando a pequena kwami deitada na cama. Estivera com a impressão de ser seguida quase que o caminho inteiro, mas sempre que procurava por alguém, não encontrava.

Por precaução, tomou uma rua diferente da habitual, e assim a sensação logo sumiu, chegando em casa tranquila.

Chat Noir seguia Ladybug o mais cauteloso possível, para que ela não o notasse. Porém, passou a avaliar se aquela era mesmo uma ideia boa quando ela começou a virar a cabeça para trás várias vezes.

O que ele faria se ela o notasse por ali? Ela já não o achava muito normal, iria achar que ele era um maluco que estava paranoico e obcecado...

Mas foi aí que viu movimentos um pouco atrapalhados. Do outro lado da rua um homem magro e alto tentava se esconder entre as sombras dos prédios enquanto deixava apenas a câmera a mostra na direção da garota.

 _''Jornalistas idiotas''_ Pensou ele. _''Querem saber do segredo dela antes de mim''_

Escutou outro som do anel, mas não ligou. Esperou Laybug andar um pouco mais para que ele fosse de encontro ao homem.

-É uma bela noite para uma caçada, não acha?

-Chat Noir? O que está fazendo aqui? – O homem se atrapalhou ao recolher a câmera para perto do corpo, quase a deixando cair. Olhava assustado para o herói, que tinha um olhar irritado.

-Eu que deveria perguntar o que você está fazendo. Não pode seguir a Ladybug para conseguir fotos exclusivas. – Ele olhou para trás, Ladybug estava longe, então teria que se apressar. – Olha, me dá a sua câmera que fica tudo certo.

-Não posso, é tudo o que eu tenho para trabalhar. Eu preciso de um furo exclusivo para continuar no emprego. – O homem estava desesperado. Mais uma vez Chat Noir olhou em direção a garota, que no momento virava à direita de outra rua.

-Vamos fazer assim, ao invés de fotos dela, você tira minhas fotos subindo nos prédios e saltando, tudo bem?

-Claro, obrigado.

Então o gato esperou ele tirar uma foto perto, e depois começou a subir devagar no prédio, indo pelo telhado na direção da joaninha.

De cima, ele conseguiu ver o homem indo embora acenando. Acenou de volta e ficou procurando Ladybug, até que a viu já virando em outra rua.

Afinal de contas, que caminho era aquele que ela estava pegando? Cheio de viradas.

Pulou por alguns prédios, até que a viu pulando na varanda de uma casa. Ele conhecia aquele lugar, e não queria acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Pulou para a varanda logo quando a viu entrar e ficou olhando escondido atrás de uma planta.

Marinette desceu as escadas com calma. Cumprimentou os pais, pegou um prato com biscoitos e um copo de leite e subiu, desejando boa noite. Entrou normalmente no quarto, mas estranhou as luzes estarem apagadas, sendo que lembrava muito bem que as tinha deixado acesas. Notou então a porta do terraço aberta. Colocou o prato e o copo no chão e foi com cuidado acender as luzes, esperando o bote de um ladrão a qualquer momento.

Chat Noir ouviu seu anel apitar outra vez, ou seja, mais um ''bip'' e ele voltaria a ser Adrien. Só esperava que conseguisse entrar e falar com Marinette antes disso acontecer.

Quando a viu deixando sua kwami na cama, e saindo do cômodo, viu que era sua chance e rapidamente entrou. A kwami estava com os olhinhos fechados e parecia cansada, então ele apagou a luz do quarto para o caso dela acordar não o notar. Queria que Marinette tivesse uma surpresa ao subir.

Porém não foi bem isso que aconteceu porque assim que ela acendeu as luzes do quarto e o viu, seu rosto começou a ficar muito vermelho. De raiva.

-Você me seguiu seu gato idiota! – Ela sussurrava para que seus pais não a escutassem. Ela foi até ele e apontou um dedo para seu rosto. – Você fez isso só pra quem descobrir quem eu era, sendo que sempre teve um motivo bem claro para que não disséssemos quem realmente somos. A nossa segurança. E agora você faz isso. – Ela estava com raiva e com vontade de gritar mas só poderia sussurrar. Ficou de costas para loiro, que nessa altura estava se sentindo culpado por ter feito aquilo. Sabia um segredo que ela não queria que ele soubesse.

-Marinette... – Ela lhe lançou um olhar horripilante. – Err, Ladybug, olha... Me desculpa, tá? Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas há quanto tempo eu quero saber quem você é? Desde os meus 14 anos, e logo logo vou estar fazendo 20. Então por favor, tente entender meu lado, eu apenas queria...

-Não importa o que você queria, você está lidando com o outro lado da coisa agora Chat Noir. Isso não poderia ter acontecido. Eu confiei em você. – Ela falou isso ainda em tom de raiva.

-Por favor my lady, não fale assim, você sabe que eu nunca trairia sua confiança.

-Mas não foi o que você acabou de fazer? Eu quero que saia daqui. – Ela atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta que dava para a varanda. Voltou, passando por ele sem olha-lo, pegou o pratinho de biscoitos e o pôs na cama, em frente a Tikki, que observava tudo com um olhar triste e cansado.

Abatido, começou a andar em direção a varanda, mas parou para olhar para Marinette mais uma vez. Ela ligava o computador enquanto tomava um pouco do leite que havia pego, e sequer o olhou quando falou:

-Ainda está aqui? Vá embora Chat.

Ouviu seu anel apitar outra vez, mais alguns segundos e Adrien apareceria ali. Mas já estava ali, não é? Por que então não completar o serviço?

-Quer saber? Se estou na chuva, é para me molhar mesmo.

-O quê? –Ela perguntou, se virando em sua direção. – Eu já disse que não te quero aqui, e você está demorando tanto que o daqui a pouco você volta a sua forma civil. Por favor, saia daqui, não quero te ver desse jeito. – Voltou a atenção para o computador.

-Marinette. – Ele falou firme o nome da garota. E de uma forma tão séria que parecia outra pessoa. _Adrien_. Não, não e não. Novamente parecia ser ele, e novamente ela se recusava a achar que isso era verdade.

Chat Noir caminhou até a garota, que se levantou e começou a reclamar com ele, mas ignorando isso, ele se abaixou e delicadamente pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Ela puxou com força, mas ele tornou a pega-la.

-Marinette. Eu te conheço pessoalmente, e em breve você vai ver que estivemos sempre tão perto, que meu Deus, como eu fui idiota por não perceber que era você. Seus olhos, seu cabelo, o perfume o jeito doce e justo. Por que eu nunca notei antes?

-Porque você mesmo disse que é idio...

-Não importa, você também nunca me descobriu, não é, my lady? –Ele deu um sorriso irônico para ela. Adorava irrita-la daquele jeito.

-Isso não parece com uma confissão de amor, se é o que está tentando fazer. – Ela o olhava sem muita atenção. De novo não estava levando a sério.

-Não precisa parecer com uma, porque eu quero que ela seja única, como você sempre foi para mim. Você é incrível Marinette, seja como Ladybug ou do jeito que está, e é por isso... – Sua transformação acabou, e ele, ainda ajoelhado, apareceu como Adrien. Plagg caiu dormindo ao seu lado. – Que eu te amo Marinette.

-Adrien? – Os olhos da garota se esbugalharam e ela deu passos para trás. Sua cabeça entrou em parafuso. Como poderia ser ele? Adrien era quieto, educado, na dele. Chat Noir era o completo oposto disso. Mas aquilo não importava no momento. O garoto que amou com todas as suas forças estava ali, dizendo que a amava. Só tinha um problema. – Você não me ama, Adrien. Eu sempre te amei. Ainda te amo, mas você não sente o mesmo. Você ama a Ladybug, e o jeito como eu sou quando uso aquela máscara. Você não me ama, não ama a Marinette. Então me desculpe. – Ela não olhava nos olhos dele, com medo de desabar e se jogar em seus braços.

-Marinette, o que está dizendo? Isso não é verdade.

-Claro que é Adrien, você nunca prestou atenção em mim como Marinette, você apenas gosta de mim porque eu sou a Ladybug, caso a Alya fosse a Ladybug, você estaria se declarando para ela agora mesmo, porque você se apaixonou por uma mascarada, uma pessoa que não existe.

-Não, você está errada my lady. – Ela abriu a boca para começar a falar algo, mas ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios. - Por favor, deixe que eu tome a palavra agora. – Ela se calou. – Pois bem, o que você diz está errado, simplesmente porque não tem essa da Ladybug ser alguém que não existe. Ela é você Marinette, puramente você. Ela...

-Ela é confiante, ela não é desastrada, ela sabe o que fazer e quando fazer... São centenas de coisas que nos diferenciam.

-E são milhares que as fazem ser iguais, as fazem ser maravilhosas. Você é justa e gentil com todos, não importa se está usando um jeans com camiseta ou se está com o uniforme de heroína. Você sempre que fazer o certo e o melhor por todos, estando com um ioiô nas mãos ou com qualquer outra coisa. Marinette, a Ladybug não é confiante, apenas o que acontece é que a Ladybug te faz ser confiante. Você tem todas essas qualidades ai dentro, mas apenas deixam que elas aflorem quando é a Ladybug. Você tem razão, a Ladybug em si não é uma pessoa, e sim um manto. Mas você mudou isso, você a deu humanidade, você a tornou uma heroína e eu sempre te amei em segredo não porque era a Ladybug, mas por ser quem você é. – Ele sorriu para ela, e isso a fez sorrir também. No fundo, sabia que as intenções dele eram as melhores.

-Eu não sei o que dizer, ainda não concordo com algumas coisas, mas com certeza você me fez ver as coisas de um outro ângulo.

-Eu espero que sim, my lady. – Ele beijou sua mão novamente, mas agora tinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. – Agora que sei a sua identidade, você sabe a minha e você disse que gostava de mim, será que posso finalmente te beijar? – Ele continuou sorrindo em sua direção, e Marinette, bom, quase foi ao chão com aquele pedido. Estava toda vermelha, e mesmo tendo seus 19 anos, ainda ficava nervosa como quando tinha 14.

No momento que ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, Plagg acordou e para irritar o loiro, chegou do lado dos dois e falou:

-Adrien, eu quero Camembert, você não tem tempo para beijar a portadora do miraculous da Ladybug. – E começou a empurrar seu rosto em uma direção oposta. Marinette, curiosa, olhava a cena sem saber o que deveria pensar.

-Não Plagg, deixa os dois quietos, eles merecem ter esse momento. – Tikki falou, já recuperada.

-Tikki? Não venha com seus sermões para cima de mim, eu estou fraco. – E novamente fazendo drama, se jogou na cama de Marinette. Adrien estava vermelho, mas de raiva, estava prestes a matar o pequeno kwami.

-Não tenho Camembert, mas tenho outros tipos de queijo. Vou pegar. – Marinette falou e saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha.

\- Plagg, o que você pensa que fez? – Adrien queria gritar, mas não poderia fazer isso por causa dos pais de Marinette.

-Estava apenas querendo garantir queijo, e agora que a garota foi pegar comida, vejo que é uma boa pretendente, então agora eu aprovo.

-PLAGG! – Tikki gritou, e Adrien estava prestes a estrangular o gatinho, porém Marinette chegou, estragando seu plano de assassinato ao pequeno ser.

-Aqui está, queijo. – Ela colocou um pratinho em frente ao kwami, que se jogou em cima da comida com tudo.

Os dois ficaram observando o gato comer, envergonhados, e pensando no que quase aconteceu. Tikki queria falar algo, mas não tinha ideia de como melhorar as coisas. Então Plagg resolveu falar:

-Vão ficar me olhando comer ou vão para aquela varanda conversar à sós?

O silêncio reinava há alguns minutos. Marinette estava olhando para o chão, apoiada na grade da varanda. Adrien estava ao seu lado, na mesma posição, mas ele olhava para o céu. Ela parecia um pouco abatida com toda a situação, então o loiro resolveu falar:

\- Marinette, olha, eu sei que tudo isso é estranho pra você, sei que ainda tem muito o que pensar, mas o que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro. Olha, se a Ladybug fosse a Alya, como você usou como exemplo, ela seria de um jeito completamente diferente, então aí eu não me apaixonaria por ela. Eu me apaixonei por você porque você é exatamente assim. Cada traço da Ladybug é visível em você, sua coragem, determinação. Assim como é possível ver a Marinette na Ladybug, principalmente quando está desesperada com alguma coisa. – Ele riu de leve, lembrando dos gestos dela.

-É que... Bom, eu tenho medo de que como Marinette, eu possa te decepcionar de alguma forma. Como Ladybug, o medo de decepcionar qualquer um some. Eu me sinto diferente por estar usando aquela roupa. Acho que por isso me acho tão diferente quando sou ela.

-Não se preocupe, eu também me sinto assim. Quando sou Chat Noir, me sinto completamente livre para dizer minhas piadas sem graça, para ficar mais solto mesmo. Você não vê Adrien Agreste soltando piadas. – Ele riu novamente e dessa ela o acompanhou.

-É verdade, acho que nós dois mudamos um pouco quando viramos os heróis de Paris, apesar de tudo.

-Mas seria impossível não mudar. O poder dos Miraculous é incrível, e junto com toda a responsabilidade, mudar um pouco seria inevitável.

\- Pois é.

-É.

O silêncio novamente se fez presente, mas foi Marinette que o quebrou dessa vez.

-O que vai acontecer agora?

-Como assim?

-Agora que sabemos quem somos, e depois de todas aquelas coisas que você disse. O que a gente vai fazer?

-Bom... Nós podemos continuar iguais, caso você queira. E eu posso te pedir em casamento aqui mesmo, se você prometesse aceitar.

\- O quê? – Ele riu com o espanto dela.

-Estou brincando, casamento fica para outro dia. – Ele parou de rir, ficando com as bochechas levemente coradas. – Mas se quiser, podemos ter alguma coisa. – Ele se virou na direção dela, enquanto ela virou apenas o rosto, olhando em seus olhos. Estava incapaz de fazer qualquer outro movimento. – Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fiquei quando eu vi que era você. Você sempre foi muito especial para mim Marinette, e agora, se você deixar, vai ser ainda mais.

Ele pegou sua mão e beijou-a de leve. Então, puxou seu braço, obrigando-a a ficar completamente de frente para ele. Enlaçou seus dedos com os dela, e com o outro braço, puxou sua cintura, fazendo-a ficar a poucos centímetros de distância. Ela ficou corada, mas manteve o olhar no dele o tempo todo. Muito tímida, ela colocou a mão no pescoço do loiro. Então, ele encontrou os lábios dela. Apenas as estrelas de Paris eram testemunhas do que seus heróis faziam.

Adrien a abraçou completamente durante o beijou, e ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos. Foi um beijo apaixonado e calmo, tudo o que os dois haviam sonhado.

Quando o ar faltou, ele se separam, mas continuaram de olhos fechados, com as testas coladas. Ele abriu os olhos e passou uma mão em seu rosto, acariciando a bochecha rosada dela. Ela também abriu os olhos com o carinho, e os dois ficaram se olhando.

-Então Marinette, você aceita ser só minha?

-Isso é um pedido de namoro?

-Não quero usar palavras clichês, quero ser romântico. Mas se quiser entender assim. – Ele riu levemente para não estragar o momento. Uma música baixa começou a tocar, e mais tarde eles descobririam que Tikki e Plagg que aprontaram e mexeram no computador para que a música tocasse.

Ele começou a balançar os dois no ritmo da música. Ela, completamente surpresa com tudo aquilo, apenas colocou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto, sussurrando um ''sim'' em seu ouvido.

Então eles ficaram ali dançando até a música acabar, aproveitando um dos momentos mais felizes de suas vidas. Mas jamais esqueceriam o que o refrão da música dizia:

 _''Me mantenha ao seu lado_.''

Exatamente o que eles pensavam, mas com o acréscimo de duas palavras:

 _Para sempre_.

 **Bom gente, minha primeira fanfic de Miraculous e minha primeira fanfic sozinha depois de muito tempo. Espero de coração que gostem, um beijo e boa leitura.**

 **Notas finais: E então, o que acharam? Eu sempre fui meio revoltada com o fato do Adrien gostar a Ladybug, porque a Marinette gosta da pessoa que o Adrien é, e o Adrien gosta da Ladybug, uma menina mascarada gente. Enfim, foi difícil vencer minha própria cabeça nisso. Pretendo escrever outras fanfics de Miraculous, então espero vê-los nas próximas fanfics também.**

 **Gente, eu pensei em fazer alguma continuação relacionada a essa história, mas só faria caso vocês gostassem da ideia. Então caso queiram, é só pedir ^^**

 **Beijos :3**


End file.
